


The Other Connor

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Android Hand Sex, Android Virginity, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hannor, M/M, M/M/M, Poly, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor and Hank have been in a relationship for a while. When Connor says he has a surprise for Hank in the garage, what he doesn't expect to find is the CyberLife Tower Connor, fully repaired - and in love with both of them.Hank's not sure an old dog like himself can learn new tricks, and his initial reaction is shock. He thought Connor was fulfilled in their relationship, and learning that he desires the connection of another android comes as a blow. However, the more he thinks about it, the more he finds himself wanting to explore what could exist between them.





	1. The Other Connor In The Garage

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a multi-chaptered fic. The first three chapters could stand alone, or I could continue it if there's interest. Let me know what you think!

Hank smirked as Connor slipped a blindfold over his eyes and tied it up in the back. He let Connor guide him through the house, trusting the android had something good in store for him. A rush of cool air hit his face and Hank realized they were heading outside.

"Mind the step," Connor instructed. He took Hank's hand and guided him off the step and onto the front path.

"Am I finally gonna discover why the garage in my own house has been off-limits to me for four months?" Hank asked.

"Yes," Connor confirmed. "I have been preparing something for you."

"My birthday was last month," Hank pointed out. 

"This is not a present, as such." Connor let go of Hank's hand, and he heard the garage door rising. He never used it for his car anyway, and so he'd been fine with granting Connor's request to use it for a project. A buzzing sound filled the air as Connor flicked the light switch on, and the soft fabric around his eyes fell away. 

Hank blinked, adjusting to the light. The boxes of junk he'd stored in here had been neatly arranged and labeled with perfect lettering, and he realized Connor had sorted through his entire garage. That wasn't what he'd brought Hank here to see, however. In the middle of the garage was a huge workbench, and on that workbench lay a perfect duplicate of Connor.

"I'm confused," Hank admitted. "Maybe even a little disturbed. Wanna explain to me why your doppelgänger is laying on a slab in my garage?"

"This is the model that attacked us at CyberLife Tower," Connor explained. "You shot him through the head, but I was able to repair the damage. He's fully operational, and I've uploaded the deviant code to his systems."

"So he's a free man? Good. I'm glad to see you've fixed him up. Now he can go out there and live his life. I'm confused as to what this has to do with _me_ , Connor."

"As I was working on him, he asked me about my life since the revolution. I gave him the memories he's been missing between then and now." Connor looked away from Hank for a moment. "That only confirmed my initial suspicion when I met him at CyberLife Tower: he is also in love with you."

"Okay, this is gettin' seriously weird." Hank backed off. "I know you were tryin' to do somethin' nice, Connor, but this is freaking me out a little bit."

"You're lonely, Hank. Despite the fact we work together, live together, and spend most of our time in each other's company, I sense that there is still something missing in our lives. Therefore, I am proposing we bring another partner into our relationship."

Hank suddenly needed to sit down. He grabbed an old folding chair and slumped down into it, closing the garage door with the remote control. He felt suddenly self-conscious about the fact that not only was he dating an android, but Connor was standing right here in their garage pitching the concept of a polyamorous relationship with his exact duplicate in full earshot of the neighbors.

"I think you've misunderstood me a bit, Connor," Hank began. "It is normal to miss one's partner when they spend a lot of hours at work because they don't require sleep. That doesn't mean I want to add someone else to our relationship." Hank sucked in a breath. "Is this something you want and you've been afraid to let me know?"

"Your porn profile shows a preference for threesomes—"

"My porn profile is _fantasy_ , Connor. Have you really been lookin' at my porn history to try and figure me out? You could have just—I dunno— _asked_."

Connor had the good grace to look embarrassed, and damn if it wasn't cute, but Hank ignored his feelings and pressed forward.

"You still didn't answer my question," Hank asked. "Is this something you want?"

"I will admit I have been somewhat curious," Connor admitted. "Hank, you are very important to me, but you are a human. I cannot interface with you in the same way I can with another android."

Hank's eyes narrowed as he recalled what he knew about androids. "You're talkin' about the hand thing androids do?"

"Sharing data and feelings with another android through a direct data transfer is very intimate," Connor confessed.

"You wanna be with one of your own kind. Makes sense." Hank nodded. He smirked a little as some of the other implications worked their way into his mind. "You never could resist checkin' yourself out in the mirror."

"Hank!"

"Oh, come on, you can't expect a dirty old man like me not to go places with this. My mind's racin' a mile a minute right now. Still." Hank sighed. "It's a lot to process." Hank stood up and walked over to the workbench where the other Connor seemed to be sleeping. "Is he awake?"

"He is currently running a deep-level diagnostic. He wanted to be unaware while we discussed his future. We were both concerned that you would have a negative reaction to our proposal."

"Is this what you would consider a negative reaction?" Hank asked.

"I would say this is a neutral response. You are guarded, aroused, and appear to be confused. You require time to process your thoughts and decide if this is an amenable situation for you or not."

"If it's not," Hank asked, "what's gonna happen to him?"

"He has agreed to leave us and find his own path. I will provide him with money to start a new life anywhere he would like to go."

Hank ran his fingers across the other Connor's face. "No LED," Hank observed. "He wanted it gone?"

"Yes. We also thought it would help you to distinguish us from one another more easily." Connor circled around the bench to caress the other Connor's cheek from the other side. Hank watched his expression change to something soft and loving, the same expression Connor used on him. He might have been jealous, but it was hard to be envious at the thought of Connor being with another Connor. He knew they weren't the same person, that this Connor on the bench was his own man, but it didn't stop him having the same sweet face, puppy dog eyes, and soft voice. It had been hard enough to put that bullet in his brain, but he felt twice the amount of guilt now that he knew this Connor also had feelings for him, and those feelings had been growing even while this Connor had a gun to his head, trapped in CyberLife's orders to harm someone he cared about in order to complete his mission.

Still, there was a question he had to ask. He looked up at his Connor, fear growing inside his gut. "You still want to be with me, Connor? You don't have to stay if that's not what you want." 

Connor's LED blinked red and Connor looked up, his eyes brimming with hurt. "Of course I do, Hank. I want you to be happy more than I want anything in the world. I love you."

"But you want him in our lives, too. You want us both to be intimate and loving with him." Hank shook his head, unable to discern Connor's motivations.

"This is complicated for you. It's not something humans typically do. The social ramifications if anyone found out are…"

"You know I don't give a shit what anyone else thinks," Hank snapped. "This isn't about that. It's about my old human brain tryin' to figure this out. On one hand, part of me wants this, but on the other, I can't help but feel like I've failed you somehow. That I'm not enough for you."

"Hank, stop." Connor circled the bench and looked up at Hank with those beautiful eyes of his, touching his cheek with slender fingers. "It's okay to say no. It's not something I need so much that I would sacrifice our relationship." He pulled Hank into a hug, rubbing circles on his back. "I'll let him know that you're not interested in pursuing a relationship. I'm sorry I upset you. It was never my intention."

"You didn't upset me. I'm just… I guess it's hard to teach an old dog new tricks, that's all." Hank turned his back on the bench, guilt flaring inside him. Connor wanted this. The other Connor wanted this. He was the roadblock, his stupid brain that couldn't seem to get past the idea of being in love with more than one person at once. He left the garage and paused once he was out of sight.

"It is as we expected," his Connor explained. Hank peered around the corner, curiosity overriding his instinct to leave Connor alone. He saw Connor interface with the other Connor on the bench, drawing his skin back and linking his hand with his counterpart's. It was kind of beautiful, the way they touched, these pretty androids sharing data without spoken words. Hank wondered what they were talking about, but he knew it had to be goodbye.

It didn't seem fair at all. Connor had given up what little connection he had with his own kind when he'd decided to move in with Hank. Markus and the Jericho crowd largely dated other androids. Who could blame them, after the way humans had treated androids? 

Kamski had been right. Connor had needed to pick a side, and falling in love with Hank had been choosing humanity over other androids, no matter how much he'd done for the android rights cause. Connor had finally come up with a way to have his cake and eat it too, and now he was being forced to turn it down. Hank knew it was his fault he couldn't get past this block in his head that came from years of learning the rules of human relationships.

Connor wasn't human, no matter how much he seemed like it. He had blue blood, and biocomponents, and a different understanding of the world. He didn't feel pain and it took a lot more to kill him than it did a human. His limbs could be detached and replaced with spare parts like an automobile. Hank had managed to get past all those things, so why not this? Why was bringing another android—another Connor—into the equation such a hard thing to handle? Why was this the dealbreaker for him, that one step too far?

Hank turned his back on the scene and headed inside, closing the front door and feeling pretty bad about himself. He slumped on the couch and turned on the television, but his thoughts kept straying back to the garage. What was taking Connor so long? If he stepped into the garage now, what would he see?

What did he _want_ to see?

Hank sighed, muting the television. He needed to think, and wandered to the fridge for a cold beer. He hated that his dick, ever eager, wanted this, while his mind and heart struggled so much with the thought of sharing his affections with someone else. It had taken him so much just to open up to Connor, but the sweet android had charmed him little by little with his fresh takes on the world that it had been impossible not to fall in love with him. Could Hank do that all over again? Could he stand to see other hands touching his Connor, pleasing him in ways Hank couldn't?

They'd looked beautiful together in the garage, and Hank couldn't help but feel conflicted between a yearning for more of that and a fear he'd lose some of their intimacy by inviting the other Connor into their lives.

The front door opened and Connor—his Connor—stood in the doorway, his LED blue again. "The other Connor is gone," he explained. "I'm sorry this experience was unpleasant for you, Hank. I never intended to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You didn't do anythin' wrong, Connor. I'm just set in my ways, and it came as a bit of a surprise. I guess I kinda expected you'd fixed my roomba or somethin'." He drummed his fingers on the countertop, his back to Connor as he looked out of the window at the yard. "Maybe you shouldn't have sent him away, but I get it. It's not fair to leave him hangin'." He closed his eyes as he sipped at his beer. "I saw you together in the garage."

"I'm sorry," Connor said. "Perhaps I should not have touched him. I didn't mean disloyalty to you."

"No, of course not," Hank said. "I didn't mean it like that, Connor. I thought you looked pretty joined together like that." He let out a long sigh. This wasn't easy. He wanted nothing more than to drink and forget. Navigating the first really tense discussion they'd had in their relationship was difficult, especially when there was no way for Hank to wave his hands and make it all better. He'd disappointed Connor, and there were no two ways around it. Connor would compromise on his needs because he loved Hank, but asking so much of him seemed wrong. Perhaps it would breed resentment down the road, a quiet hurt that Connor never voiced, a yearning that he'd never be able to fulfill. The thought of that made Hank's chest hurt.

He couldn't think about it right now. His mind was a jumble of thoughts, and he needed time to process all these unexpected emotions. Perhaps a good night's sleep would bring him some much needed clarity.

"I'm goin' to bed, Connor." Hank put his empty beer bottle into the recycling can and closed the distance between him and Connor. He planted a gentle kiss on Connor's lips, wishing he could convey how sorry he was—how human, how flawed. If only he was a learning machine like Connor, maybe he'd be able to rewrite his pathways to accept this great gift that had just been laid at his feet, instead of kicking it away like a broken bottle he had no use for.


	2. The Connor In The Room

Hank woke in the middle of the night. He threw the sheets aside and padded across the hallway to the bathroom, his bladder full. Hank noticed Connor sitting on the couch, his LED circling yellow as he processed data. He seemed so lonely, staring into space during these dark hours while Hank usually slept. Perhaps he needed a companion, too. 

Connor hadn't been wrong about Hank's loneliness. There were often weeks at a time they spent all day together on a case and never had a moment to themselves, Hank collapsing into bed after work while Connor stayed late at the station to wrap things up. Perhaps it wouldn't have been such a terrible thing to have another Connor waiting at home to ask how his day had been, to keep him warm between the sheets while he missed Connor. Would such an arrangement be fair, though? He didn't want a surrogate Connor—that wasn't right. That other Connor deserved better than to be a stand-in when the 'real' Connor was busy. Just thinking of the Connor that sat on the couch as the real one was unfair.

Hank reassured himself that he'd been right the first time. He was too old to retrain his thought patterns to accept the notion of loving more than one person at a time, and any clumsy attempts at learning and experimentation could hurt them all beyond belief. He didn't want to ruin what he had with Connor, the relationship that had become the cornerstone of his life.

He finished up his business in the bathroom and walked out to the living room, resting his hands on Connor's shoulders. Connor smiled, his LED turning blue as he stopped what he was doing and gave Hank his full attention.

"Why don't you come lay down with me?" Hank asked. "That report can wait until morning. The case is closed, the perp's been caught. I think we've earned a few hours to ourselves."

Connor stood up and followed Hank into the bedroom. He stripped down, folding his clothes and leaving them in a neat pile on a chair in the corner. Hank smiled, admiring how perfect Connor looked in the low light.

He could have had two of them like this. They could have tangled together, Connor interfacing with his counterpart while Hank planted kisses on both of them. He could have shown the shy new deviant Connor everything he'd taught his Connor when their relationship had been brand new and Connor had confessed he'd never had sex before. What would it have felt like, both of them teaching this new Connor how to enjoy intimacy?

Hank hated that he was aroused. Wanting both Connors in a sexual relationship was not the same as really loving them and treating them as equal partners, but he couldn't deny that he wanted it, all the same, that there was a certain yearning that fired up within him when he explored the possibility.

He felt like a dirty old man as Connor climbed into bed beside him, resting his head on his chest as if Hank hadn't broken his heart and denied him something so essential to himself. He restrained the urge to apologize again. Sorry was just a word that wasn't going to make anything better. Too many people had told him sorry over the years and never really meant it. It wasn't going to change the fact that he'd sent the other Connor away, that this Connor was never going to join hands with him and share data again. That he'd forced his partner into a kind of celibate life in which he'd get all the sex he wanted but never a connection to another android. What about when Hank grew old, and the sex dried up? Would he still keep Connor leashed to him like a dog, expecting him to wait for Hank to die in order to share intimate acts with others of his own kind?

It couldn't be right to accept that kind of sacrifice from Connor, even if he was willing. It was too much to ask of anyone. Yet he couldn't agree to something as life-changing as this out of guilt. That would be the wrong reason. If they were going to proceed, it had to be because he was willing to give a serious relationship between them all a real, honest shot.

"What's he like?" Hank asked. "The other Connor."

"As you'd imagine, he's a lot like me," Connor explained. "Like I was when I first became deviant. He's shy, and sweet, and a little lost."

Hank smiled. Connor was still a little lost sometimes, and while he'd learned a lot about sex, there were times when his blush response activated when Hank broached the subject. He was still shy, despite the fact Hank had plowed his ass six ways from Sunday, burying his cock in Connor until he muttered unintelligible words and pleas for more.

"I shot him in the head. He should hate me," Hank pointed out.

"He understood that you were doing what you needed to do," Connor explained. "He expressed a wish to me that he had deviated, but he wasn't ready to accept it at the time."

"Poor guy doesn't deserve to be thrown out into the world alone." Hank closed his eyes. "Please tell me you kept his contact information at least."

"Hank." Connor placed a hand on his stomach. "I know you mean well, but we can't recall him to assuage our guilt. He probably harbors the same hopes and fears I did when I confessed my love for you. I wouldn't want to hurt him. If you can't accept it, it's better to be honest about that than try to be someone you're not."

"I don't know if I am being honest," Hank admitted. "You're right that my first instinct was shock, but the more I think about it, the more I wonder what it might be like. I love you, Connor. Could I love him, too? Could we make him happy? Could we show him the world together?"

"Hank… Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm not gonna say it's not a weird and new concept for me, but I think it might not be impossible to accept." He wrapped his arms around Connor. "I want you to get what you need as well, Connor. The idea of you giving up the touch of another android just to keep me happy doesn't sit well with me. It's not fair of one person to demand such a huge sacrifice from another."

"People do it all the time," Connor pointed out. "A closed relationship is a contract of sorts to be faithful to one another."

"Sure, and we see how well that works out most of the time. You might not think it right now, while we're still happy, but you'd grow to resent it, Connor. You'd yearn for the touch of another android, and you'd either make yourself unhappy thinkin' about it, or you'd take what you needed and feel bad about it later on."

"I am attracted to people of other genders as well, but I don't feel the urge to explore relationships with them," Connor pointed out. "I don't see being faithful to you as a sacrifice that deprives me of others. I love being your partner."

Hank nodded, putting the pieces together. "The other Connor is special to you. You share a bond. It's not just about other androids, is it? It's about him."

"I admit we developed a rapport while I was fixing him. He's so curious. He wanted to know so much about the world, and about you. I don't have many people I can communicate with like I could him. I never meant to share all my memories, but he wanted to know and I showed him." Connor closed his eyes. "I felt like I had betrayed your trust. I almost stopped working on him, but doing that would have been like killing him. I kept going, hoping you'd be happy to see him, that we could work something out together."

"When you showed him your memories of me, he was aroused, wasn't he?" Hank asked.

"Yes," Connor admitted. "He wanted me to touch him, but I refused. I'm sorry about all this, Hank."

Hank squeezed Connor's shoulder. "Hey, you got nothin' to apologize for."

"Yes, I do. I wanted him," Connor confessed. "I was scared. I only ever felt like that about you, and to me it was a betrayal of the trust you placed in me."

Hank kissed Connor's hair. "Shit happens, Connor. I'm not gonna get all possessive and jealous on you, or we'll never make this work."

"Hank, are you trying to tell me you've changed your mind?" Connor asked, looking up into his eyes. The low light flooding in from the hallway caught his eyes and they shone with hope, confirming to Hank that he was making the right call.

"I'm willing to give this a try, if you're both willing. I'm not sayin' it's gonna be easy or pain free, but I think it's worth exploring."

Connor smiled, his eyes wide with surprise. "You want me to call him, even after everything I've told you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Let's talk it over and see what he wants to do." Hank pulled Connor tighter in his embrace, hoping that he was able to learn one more trick. He'd changed so many views already, what was one more outdated perception about relationships?


	3. Completionist

Hank had to admit the other Connor was cute. He sat on their couch, hands clasped in his lap, cheeks reddening as his soft brown gaze remained steadfastly fixed on his hands. His Connor seemed a little nervous too, playing with his quarter on the couch, rolling it over his knuckles as he recalibrated.

Hank couldn't help but smile a bit, despite his own trepidation. He knew he needed to set the ball rolling or they were likely to sit like this for hours, and it was getting late. Hank had a long day at the station ahead and badly needed his beauty sleep.

"So, um. I hear you wanna join us?" Hank instantly sighed at his choice of words. This was not the Hank fan club, it was their relationship he was talking about, and already he was starting off on the wrong foot. Great help Connor was being, too, his focus on his coin and his eyes set on the other Connor.

"That's right, Lieutenant Anderson." The other Connor looked up at him with a soft smile, and Hank felt some of his resolve crumble.

"Hank, please," Hank replied. "If we're gonna do this, you can at least call me by my name. Is this really want you want… a relationship with both of us? Are you sure? You're newly deviant. You sure you don't wanna take some time to think about this?"

"Yes." Connor shifted in his seat. "I know it must seem strange to a human that I uploaded Connor's memories, but I'm my own person. I care for and desire both of you."

"We're going to have to come up with a nickname for you," Hank pointed out. "I can't keep thinking of you as 'the other Connor' forever. Do you have a preference?"

"How about Con?" Connor suggested, flipping his coin up in the air and catching it. He put it away in his pocket, seeming to catch the irritated glance Hank shot him.

"Con? I like that. I don't want to change my name. I like the name Connor, even if it's the one CyberLife gave me."

"Con it is, then." Hank nodded. Connor smiled. Con looked up at Hank, eyes lidded with desire, and Hank felt his body respond. He forced his thoughts away from the gutter. Con deserved more than to be escorted straight to the bedroom. He was still navigating the waters of this new and strange relationship—hell, they all were. No matter how unconventional this arrangement was, Hank was going to court Con like he was any other partner and not rush into things. If this wasn't going to work out, he wanted to make sure Con didn't feel like he'd been used by the two people he trusted most in the world right now.

Hank stood up and closed the distance between him and Con. He traced a thumb across the slight indent where his bullet had pierced Con's forehead at CyberLife Tower. Connor had done the best job he could hammering out the dent, but there was a permanent crater left behind like a scar. 

"Sorry about this," Hank whispered. "You would have killed Connor if I'd let you go on with your mission. I couldn't let that happen."

"I wasn't deviant," Con explained. "I was just a machine, carrying out my mission. You don't owe me an apology, Hank."

"I killed you."

"Connor fixed me. I'm here now," Con explained.

How was this android comforting him? It was supposed to be the other way around. Hank cupped Con's face in his hands, aware of Connor's curious stare scanning him as he leaned in for a kiss. Con's lips met his in a tender caress and Hank took it slow, feeling out his emotions at the thought of kissing lips that weren't Connor's. He'd expected to spend the rest of his life kissing only Connor, and yet here he was, locking lips with a man who looked every bit like him.

It was awkward, but felt right at the same time. He relaxed a little when Connor crept up behind him and slipped his arms around his waist, pressing his lips to the back of his neck. His arousal pressed up against Hank's ass and he moaned into his kiss with Con. Con reached forward with tentative hands and cupped Hank's erection through his jeans, tracing his hands over the shape of it.

"Stop," Hank gasped, breaking the kiss. "We shouldn't rush things. I'm not a dirty old man who just wants to get the both of you into bed, you know. It couldn't hurt to take things slow."

"He's right, Con." Connor reached his hand out to take Con's, and they both retracted their skin, interfacing with one another as their fingers entwined. Hank watched them, aroused as they stared into one another's eyes. He realized Con was hard from the bulge in his pants, and he wondered what they were communicating in the privacy of their own minds. Connor broke the link, pulling his hand away and letting it drop to his side. His erection hadn't subsided, and if they'd been alone, Hank would have led Connor to the bedroom, pulled his pants down, and plowed him into the mattress until he came, but they weren't alone.

"I don't want to wait," Con explained. "I want you to show me everything. Please."

Hank bit his lip. Connor had been that way too, eager to put his hands on Hank, desperate to take his cock. It hadn't taken them long at all to move things to the bedroom, and Hank realized he was losing the battle against Con's soft, pleading eyes. Con unbuckled Hank's belt, unzipping his jeans. Connor encircled Hank from behind, pushing his boxers down and pulling out his hard cock, putting Hank on display for Con. Con reached up and caressed his shaft experimentally, eliciting a gasp from Hank's mouth. Connor placed his hand over Con's, retracting his skin and connecting with him while he guided his hand back and forth on Hank's dick.

"Con, Connor, fuck," Hank moaned. Con looked up at his flushed face, his mouth curling into a horny smile. Hank reached forward and pressed two fingers into his mouth. Connor unzipped his pants with one hand, pulling out his cock and teasing the cleft of Hank's ass with it while still helping Con jerk him off and maintaining his connection with the other android.

Hank withdrew his fingers from Con's mouth. He reached down and unzipped Con's jeans, freeing his dick. It leaked android semen, and Hank ran his thumb across the tip of it, drawing his hand up to his mouth and licking it off.

It was good, too good, being pleasured like this by not one, but two beautiful android boys. He couldn't believe his wet dream had come to life, that Connor had a twin of sorts who also wanted and loved him. It was too good to be true, but it was true.

"I'm close," Hank warned. His eyes widened in shock as Con threw his head back and came without even touching his cock. Connor came at the same time, covering Hank's ass in semen. It drove Hank over the edge wondering what they'd shared through their connection and he came with a grunt, Con leaning in just in time to receive Hank's gift all over his face.

"Holy shit," Hank said, collapsing into Connor's embrace. His knees were weak, and he was grateful for Connor's support as he looked at Con, covered in his spunk. Con dipped a finger in it and tasted it.

"Your semen is comprised of—"

"I know," Hank groused. "Connor already beat you to that one. Sorry. I've received a full work-up of my sperm count and prostate health already this year." He softened, reaching forward and pinching Con's cheek. "You look good like that. You have fun?"

"Very much so." Con smiled.

"How'd you both manage to nut without touchin' yourselves?" Hank asked.

"We can stimulate each other's sensors remotely during a probe," Connor explained. "I told you interfacing with another android could be intimate."

"So you were jerkin' each other off while stroking me? Hot." Hank grinned. "Connor, can you grab us a towel?" Hank sat down on the couch, unable to take his eyes off Con covered in semen.

"Are you sure about this?" Hank asked while Connor was gone. "I like you a lot, Con. I want more than just sex, you know."

"I know," Con said. "Connor told me you get lonely, sometimes. You don't have to be lonely any more, Hank. We're here for each other, now." He smiled and took the towel from Connor, wiping his face and crotch. Hank took the towel from Con, cleaning himself up before handing it back to Connor.

Hank turned on the television, trying to fill the awkward silence in the air. Connor sat down on the couch next to him and curled up, while Con lay down, resting his head in Hank's lap. There was a kind of domestic bliss to sitting here with both of them, relaxed and tender after sex. Hank felt drowsy, contentment flowing through him at the thought of endless days with his two android lovers at his side.

Hank realized he was getting used to the idea more and more as he ran his hand through Con's soft hair. Connor reached down and placed his hand over Hank's, binding them all together. A smile crossed Hank's face, and he was glad he'd changed his mind and let Con into their lives. They had needed something more, but Hank hadn't even realized it, wrapped up in the joy of simply having someone to love in Connor.

Now, they were complete.


	4. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank fuck Con for the first time.

Hank unlocked the front door, grocery bags in hand as a storm rumbled low in the distance. Connor had stayed late at the station, and Hank had gone home alone. Con greeted him as he closed the door, taking the bags with a soft smile as Sumo sniffed at Hank curiously. Con leaned in to kiss Hank on the cheek and Hank felt some of the tension in his muscles ebb away.

“You look tired, Hank," Con observed, slipping off his coat and placing it on a hook. "Hard day at work?"

“An android homicide suspect almost shot me,” Hank grumbled. "Connor chased him, but he got away." Hank wandered into the kitchen, which was cleaner than he’d ever seen it. “You did all this?”

Con fixed him with a concerned stare. “It was just a little cleaning. Are you hurt, Hank? Is Connor okay?"

“I'm exhausted from trying to keep up with Connor, but we're both unharmed. He's just finishing up a few things before he comes home. You didn’t have to go to all this trouble, Con.” Hank shifted awkwardly as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Con slipped up behind him and embraced him, planting kisses on the nape of his neck.

“You and Connor work all day. I’m happy to help in any way I can," Con explained.

“Well, thanks. I appreciate it.” Hank turned in Con’s embrace and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Con pinned him against the fridge, grinding his erection into Hank's leg. Hank gasped, his body responding to Con’s advances.

“I thought we agreed we were gonna wait for Connor,” Hank protested. “I know you’re eager, but I don’t want Connor to miss your first time. It’s gonna be special.” He pinched Con's cheek with his fingers, marveling at the way the soft plastic mimicked the sensation of flesh.

“It’s all I can think about,” Con confessed. “Connor’s memories are intense." He reached between them, cupping Hank's obvious bulge in his hand. "I want you to claim me."

Hank chuckled. “Well, it’s gonna have to wait. Connor’s wrapping up the case so I can rest. It wouldn't be fair to him if he missed our first time. I know he's been lookin' forward to it. How about I take a nap and if Connor’s home when I wake up, we’ll carry on?”

“That is an agreeable solution,” Con said. His brown eyes were wide and innocent, but Hank knew better. He was every bit as eager as Connor when it came to his dick. He wandered into the bedroom, willing his cock to settle down as he undressed and slipped between the sheets.

Despite his horny thoughts, exhaustion overwhelmed him, and he dozed.

***

"Hank." Connor woke Hank with a kiss on his forehead, the blue ring of his LED the first thing Hank saw as he opened his eyes. "I'm home."

Hank smiled as his vision cleared and he noticed Con loitering in the doorway. Con's mouth was open slightly and he looked well-kissed, the top two buttons on his shirt undone to expose his collarbone. Connor had clearly enjoyed a warm up session with Con in the kitchen himself, and Hank regretted that he'd missed it.

Hank's sleepiness fell away as he became aware of the tension in the air, thick and oppressive like the storm from earlier was coming back around. Connor regarded him with those soft brown eyes of his before slipping his hand beneath the sheet, fondling Hank's soft cock until it stirred in his hand.

"Con's ready," Connor explained. "He wants you to break his seal, Hank."

"Fuck," Hank gasped. He'd been shocked when he'd fucked Connor for the first time. Those dirty bastards at CyberLife had given androids a virginity of sorts in the form of a seal inside the asshole. Once broken, the warranty was declared null and void. It was a clever way of making sure most people never brought their androids in for warranty repair—nobody wanted to admit they fucked their android, but of course everybody did. Hank had broken Connor's seal, pressing his cock through it with a certain reticence as Connor begged for more. Now Con wanted Hank to do the same, and it made him feel like a dirty old man.

"Are you sure you want it to be me?" Hank asked as Con approached the bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Perhaps Connor should be the one—"

"He'll feel it through our connection," Con explained. He smiled, reaching across to fondle Hank's hard cock through the sheets. "Besides, this excites you, doesn't it? You want to be my first."

"You're making me feel like a pervert," Hank complained, but Con was right. He did like breaking in these pretty android boys with his huge dick. Connor had been so tight the first time that Hank had barely been able to squeeze inside, and the idea of fucking Con like that while Connor watched and experienced it second-hand through a data connection with Con drove Hank insane with need.

Connor was already undressing Con as he sat on the edge of the bed, and Hank enjoyed watching Connor play with Con's pert nipples, taking his time while keeping one eye fixed on Hank the whole time.

"Connor," Con gasped, as Connor reached for his belt buckle and pulled his pants off to expose Con's hard cock. Android semen leaked from the tip and Hank wondered how long he'd been hard, thinking about this moment.

Connor grabbed the lube and slid a finger inside Con's hole. "I can feel the seal. Hank's going to break it, Con. Are you sure this is what you want?" Connor pressed his hand to Con's and shared data.

"Yes," Con confirmed, and Hank knew Con was only speaking out loud for his benefit. "I've wanted this since I saw it in your memories, Connor. Hank, please do this for me. Please me my first."

Hank felt his breathing quicken and he found himself chewing his lower lip. He didn't know what these beautiful androids saw in him but he felt like the luckiest bastard in the world at that moment. He climbed out of bed, his hard dick tenting in his boxers as both androids fixed him with a predatory gaze. He wiggled out of his boxers, kicking them off and tugging on his cock to show himself off. Con and Connor both looked hungry for him, and Connor slipped another finger inside Con as Hank approached. Con reached forward and grasped Hank's cock in his hand, admiring the length of it with a few experimental strokes that made Hank moan.

Connor withdrew his fingers from Con and handed Hank the lube. Hank slicked up a finger, slipping it into Con to feel his seal. He ran the tip of his finger over the tight membrane before withdrawing and slicking his own cock with lube. He teased the cleft of Con's ass with his dick as Connor's brown eyes bored into him, silently beseeching him to continue as he kept his connection with Con open.

Hank captured Con's lips with his own as he spread Con's thighs wider, looking at the tight puckered hole he was about to force his thick cock into. He pressed his head to the hole so that only the tip was inside, and already Con was gasping.

"Please, Hank, please, fuck me, make me yours, I'm begging you—"

Hank slowly pushed inside until the head of his cock was pushed up against the membrane seal. Con was so tight it felt almost impossible to proceed, and Hank was grateful—as he'd been with Connor—that androids didn't feel pain.

"How's it feel, Con?" Hank asked.

"It's so big, Hank, I want more. Break my seal. I've always wanted to be yours."

Hank didn't need any further prompting. He pushed inside, breaching Con's virgin asshole. The ruined seal trickled a little thirium, lubricating Con's passage, though Hank pulled back slightly and added some lubricant, just to be sure he didn't damage Con.

"Harder, Hank," Hank heard the familiar voice, and he realized it was coming from Connor, not Con. "He wants you to fuck him hard, but he's too ashamed to admit how much he needs your cock."

"Is that true, Con?" Hank asked. Con nodded, his eyes wide, a mixture of innocence and need. "You're such a filthy little slut for my cock, just like Connor." Hank grinned and pushed back inside, groaning as Con's tight hole clamped down on his cock.

"He wants you to fuck him wide open, and once you've dumped your load in him, he wants me to fuck it into him," Connor explained. Hank gasped at the mental image, trying to focus on the present so he could give Con what he wanted. He pressed the android down against the mattress with his big hands and fucked into him hard, slamming into his tight hole as Con cried out incoherently. Hank recognized his name and Connor's, along with pleas and prayers. Connor played with himself slowly, his dick leaking as his LED glowed yellow in the low light, his eyes watching Hank fucking into Con with an intent gaze.

Hank slammed into Con, his balls slapping against him as he buried his huge cock to the hilt over and over again. Con had tears in his eyes and he came without a single touch, his cock shooting semen all over himself.

"Fuck!" Hank gasped, the sight of Con's cock erupting like a fountain from being fucked alone driving him over the edge. He shot his load into Con's ass with a shout and a grunt, collapsing boneless on top of the android as he struggled to catch his breath. He recovered and slipped out. Connor tugged on his arm, but Hank shook his head, leaning in close to Con, caressing his lips gently with a loving kiss.

"Are you all right, Con?" Hank asked softly. He wiped Con's tears away, guilt rising in him now that he'd assuaged his dirty fantasies. He'd envisioned their first time being gentle and slow, but something about Connor's intense gaze and Con's pleas through him had made Hank indulge his horny streak.

"I'm good, Hank." Con smiled through his tears. "I've never been better. It was so intense, but I need Connor, now."

Hank nodded and backed away. He gestured to Connor, who gave him a soft smile and a loving glance before turning to Con and fingering his stretched asshole. Hank's seed dribbled out of Con and Hank grinned, his spent dick registering its approval with a twitch.

"Hank's dick has fucked you wide open," Connor observed. He joined hands with Con again, opening their connection as he used his other hand to position his cock at Con's sloppy entrance. Hank bit his lip as Connor slipped inside, his cock somehow reaching half-mast at the visual of his lovely Connor fucking his come into sweet Con's hole. He wasn't sure what he'd expected from two androids fucking, but there was something intimate about the way they came together, connected in mind as well as body, moving in a kind of rhythm as one being. He almost envied the way they could share everything, while at the same time understanding he'd never be comfortable with that level of intimacy. Humans had their secrets, and while he kept nothing important from Con or Connor, there were thoughts and memories that belonged to him and nobody else. His depression and darkness, and his memories of Cole—they were his cross to bear.

He could see why Connor had needed this, though, and mentally chided himself for almost denying Connor this chance at happiness. For almost letting his own human foibles get in the way of something so pure and perfect, imagining jealousy and ruin awaited them for wanting more than their fair share.

Hank sat on the edge of the bed and grasped Con's cock, stroking it in time with Connor's thrusts. He smiled as he studied Connor's face, his mouth open slightly, his eyes lidded with desire as he fucked into Con, and Hank thought he'd never seen Connor look so pretty, so content, so utterly fulfilled and happy with life as he was in that moment. He moaned and Con gasped at the same time and they came together, Con's dick shooting all over Hank's hand as Connor closed his eyes, his LED circling red as his body spasmed, his face contorting into a look of pure pleasure as he crested the wave of his orgasm and filled Con with his come.

Connor withdrew and Hank stood up, spreading Con's legs wide and dipping his finger into his hole, filled with their mixed semen. "Fuck, you're so pretty, your hole all sloppy with our come."

"Go on, Hank," Connor urged, whispering into his ear from behind. "Fuck him again."

"I don't think I have that much stamina," Hank chuckled. "Besides, I think Con's had enough for one day." He grabbed Con's hands and pulled him to a sitting position before wrapping his arms around him. He was surprised by how intense his feelings were for Con, his other fear—that he wouldn't be able to connect to Con like he had Connor—slipping away before his eyes. Con rested his head on Hank's chest and Hank felt protectiveness surge up within him. He planted kisses on the top of Con's head. Connor wrapped his arms around them both and Hank relaxed.

"How was it, Con?" Hank asked.

"It was perfect," Con whispered. "I didn't know it was possible to be this happy. I love both of you so much I fear my thirium pump might burst."

"I love you both, too," Hank replied, closing his eyes as Connor planted a kiss on his cheek. "So fucking much." He slipped an arm around Connor's back and smiled, grateful he'd taken the chance to invite Con into their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con's such a sweetheart that I can't help but write about him getting fucked. What is it about these RK800 models and their eagerness for Hank's big dick?
> 
> Dirty (and yet sweet) old man Hank is also fun and hot to write about.
> 
> Comments and kudos if you liked, if you think I should continue, etc. I know this chapter was mostly porn and I don't have concrete ideas of where to take this if I'm honest but I think I could come up with some if I try.


End file.
